Noble
Nobles are the nearest class to royalty in Aodh that one can attain. In the heavily classist society, they are honored and revered. They play in the courts by day and at parties by night. Overview Nobles are the fortunate few born into the highest Houses in Valore. Several of these Houses will happily detail their lineage from the days of the Gods' War on, regardless of the accuracy of those family trees. Others have had more recent ascents from distinguished Chevalier service records or an exceptionally skilled Artisan. Very, very few Commoners have been able to enter a noble House as marriages between nobles and commoners almost always end with the noble disowned from the relevant family. Until this past Chapter, no Commoner has been raised to Nobility status without the aid of marriage. Ragnarok is the only "new money" noble of his kind. It can be presupposed that the rest of the Houses will not be overcome with desire to accept him wholeheartedly. Classism of a softer kind is still practiced between the Great Houses (the ancestral Houses formed directly after the Gods' War) and the Lesser Houses (Houses raised to nobility since then). Advisors and other high ranking noble ranks still tend to go preferentially to those born to the Great Houses. Within the political jostling of the nobles for stature, political marriages are common and often are done for prosperity. These marriages have no inherent ties to attraction, love, gender or genitalia. With the Changeling necklace available, no House bothers to try to match "compatible" genitalia even for the purpose of making heirs. For money generation, nobles often own businesses within Eithne. While they generally function as the provider of capital and the collector of gains while commoners or trusted slaves run the day to day, some take a more personalized interest in the machinations. Vocal and enthusiatic proponents of Eithne's largest trade, Nobles often own several slaves and generally own the pricier ones. Pit slaves are usually marketed directly to the Houses though a wealthy commoner can certainly purchase them as well. The correct form of address for a noble holds no gender leanings as the distinction is largely meaningless in Aodh beyond your own personal sexual tastes. They are address as Eminences--the Eminent Lilith, for example--although slang throughout the years has shortened this to Emin Lilith. Eminences applies to royalty, too. The words 'prince' and 'princess' do not exist in Aodhian society. The child destined to inherit the King's throne is known as the Crown Heir. Noble Houses Note: This info is mandatory for all nobles, including the subtypes of Advisor and Envoy. * All incoming regular eminents must be from Lesser House unless they're a part of an already existing Great House. You can not create Great House NPC relatives for a Lesser House Emin (ie: you can't marry them off to an NPC from a Great House) * The Noble House is reviewed as a part of your application and needs to be lore-friendly. * Each Noble House must have at least the following info: name, history (how and when they became nobles), ancestral home, business (how they make money) Rank Levels * At 25 AP | A noble must be two things: likeable, or capable of noticing the knife before it nestles into your back. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | What’s the point of riches if you can’t show them off, right? Receive either a Circlet or Anklets for free. * At 75 AP | Politics is a cut-throat world… certainly not for the faint of heart. Receive +15 SP towards cunning or vitality. * At 100 AP | A pricey familiar is a symbol of luxury and beauty - the perfect pet for one such as yourself. If your familiar spot is free, receive an Aodhian Mythical Familiar. Category:Ranks Category:Aodh